


human hot water bottle

by jardinjaponais



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cuddling, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-27
Updated: 2008-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardinjaponais/pseuds/jardinjaponais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank gets sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	human hot water bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Valya, who got sick over night, to make her feel a little better.

When Frank woke up his throat felt worse instead of better. It had just been slightly sore the day before so he'd taken it a little easier than usual, drank some tea and tried to get as much sleep as humanly possible on a freaking tour bus. Well, didn't look like it had done him much good.

He groaned and then heaved himself out of his bunk to go to the bathroom. He peed, brushed his teeth and then tried to wash himself at least a little because he felt disgusting. Being sick was so fucking gross.

Frank then went back to his bunk and lay down again. The bus was still pretty quiet so he guessed he should be able to grab a couple more hours of undisturbed sleep.

~

He felt like he'd just fallen asleep again when he was woken up by Bob opening his bunk curtain.

"Hey, lazypants. We already are in... wherever we are supposed to play tonight and soundcheck is in 30 minutes. Maybe you should get your ass out of bed."

Frank groaned or at least he tried to, he just ended up coughing though. When he finally stopped and became aware of his surroundings again Bob was handing him a glass of water that he'd apparently gotten in the meantime. Frank moved into a more upright position before carefully taking a few sips.

"Thanks," he croaked.

"You can't help it, huh?" Bob answered while trying to feel his forehead.

Frank pushed his hand away. "I'm fine. Just a little cough. Give me a couple minutes and I'll be right there." He tried to get out of his bunk but Bob only snorted and pushed him back.

"Sure. Why don't you stay right where you are and I'll be right back."

Frank sighed and watched Bob making his way to the front of the bus. He knew exactly how this would go. And just like he'd thought there was Gerard already.

"Frankie, are you okay? Bob said you're sick. What's wrong? Do you have a fever?" He tried to feel Frank's forehead just like Bob had already done. "Do you need a break tonight? I'm sure we can get Matt to play for you just one more time."

Frank rolled his eyes. "Gee, stop! I'm fine. It's just a little cough. I'm already taking it easy and even drank some stupid tea after the show yesterday." He didn't bother to mention that it hadn't really helped all the much.

Another disbelieving snort announced Bob's return. He carried a mug and although Frank knew better he couldn't help asking hopefully: "Coffee?"

"Tea." Bob said with a smirk. Fuck. Frank sighed but took the mug anyway. It was very warm and he pulled it closer to his body.

"I talked to Matt," Bob started, "He would be willing to do soundcheck for you so you can rest some more and maybe be fit for the show tonight."

Frank sighed some more. "Fine, I'll be a good boy. I'll rest now and I'll even drink some more of the stupid tea but only if you promise you'll let me play tonight."

Ray took that moment to put his head and some of his hair into Frank's line of vision. "You only get to play if you actually feel better. You know how this works, Frankie."

Frank wanted to groan again but he still remembered how bad that had ended last time. He must have looked quite pathetic though because Ray smiled at him and said: "Don't worry. Just rest, we will get you some more tea and maybe we can even get you some soup. I'm sure that will help, okay?"

Frank only nodded, finished up his tea although it was still just a little too hot and after giving the mug back to Bob he put his head back on his pillow and tried to nap some more.

~

He was woken up again by Mikey opening his curtain and then climbing into the bunk with him. Frank grumbled a little but still let Mikey manhandle him into the perfect position. Despite being such a bony fucker Mikey always somehow knew how to rearrange everything exactly in a way that made him the best to cuddle with.

"I heard you are sick."

"I'm fine, Mikeyway. Shouldn't you be at soundcheck?"

"Um, I promised Matt to take care of his laundry the next time we have the opportunity if he took care of my bass as well during soundcheck today."

"Mikey, you can't even take care of your own laundry."

Frank could feel Mikey shrug. "He agreed anyway and now shut up and rest like you promised you would." Frank smiled. He had the best band and crew ever and so he just snuggled even closer into Mikey and did as he was told.


End file.
